L'ombre
by naomie95
Summary: Gaara reçoit une lettre inquiétante, Temari un appel louche et Kankurô un courriel plus que menaçant. Qui est derrière cette machination tordue, qui leur veut du mal?
1. Prologue

Il observa la vue qu'il avait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Milliardaire à ses heures, il avait fondé une compagnie d'armes, entre autre pour les services de sécurité. Sans l'aide de personne, que ce soit moralement ou financièrement, il avait bâti ce qu'aujourd'hui était la plus grande entreprise du Japon. Battant à plate couture la conccurence, il avait ainsi étonné la population. Malgré son très jeune âge, il restait tout de même un féroce adversaire. Notamment en question d'affaires. Jamais on aurait pu penser une telle chose de ce... raté. Pour tout dire, il avait été élevé dans la pauvreté. Son père ne gagnait qu'un maigre salaire et il ne pouvait subvenir aux besoins de lui et de ses deux frère et soeur. Cependant, rien de cela n'avait empêché son rêve de grandir en lui. Il avait persévéré et il avait finalement percé.

Il s'assit confortablement sur la chaise en cuir adossée sur son bureau. Il croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux. Malheureusement, son frère n'eut pas la même chance que lui. Il vivait en banlieue dans un minuscule appartement crasseux. Il était sans-le-sou et ne pouvait payer lui même ce logement. Alors, son frère assez riche lui envoyait chaque semaine un paiement d'une totalité de quatre cent mille yens qu'il dépensaient pour son alcool et parfois même sa drogue. Il était, pour tout dire, misérable. Tandis que sa soeur, elle, se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle travaillait avec passion pour un magazine politique où elle décrivait férocement dans ces articles comment la société et le gouvernement pouvait être nul. En gros, elle se faisait payer pour injurier le gouvernement. Elle habitait dans un loft assez luxueux au Nord du Japon. Elle se considérait comme assez importante et avait une haute estime d'elle même. Malgré cela, il l'adorait.

Il leva ses yeux et regarda fixement l'immeuble en face de sa fenêtre. Ses vingt-neuf ans ne lui faisaient pas. Il paraissait en avoir dix-huit tout au plus. Il se tourna soudaiement vers son bureau et ouvrit son tiroir. Il aperçut une lettre qui, normalement, n'aurait pas dûe se retrouver là. Il la regarda pensivement et se décida à l'ouvrir. On pouvait clairement y lire :

J'aurai ta peau, salopard.

Tu devines qui c'est ?

Il resta muet pendant un instant. Quelqu'un lui lançait directement une menace ! Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il resta assis à regarder la lettre. Il décida soudainement de la déchirer férocement. PERSONNE n'avait le droit de lui envoyer ainsi des menaces. Il la jeta dans la corbeille et repassa minutieusement dans sa tête toutes les personnes qui pouvaient lui en vouloir. Il y pensa pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il ne voyait pourtant personne. Il n'y croyait pas, mais fut finalement obligé de l'admettre. Quelqu'un ne l'aimait pas et s'en prenait à lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Gaara no Sabaku avait peur.


	2. Chapter 1

Temari no Sabaku se réveilla brutalement. La sonnerie du téléphone avait retentit dans tout l'appartement luxueux avec force. Elle se frotta les yeux rapidement et pris le combiné. On était un samedi pluvieux et il était un peu moins de dix heures. Le samedi était son jour de repos et pour tout dire, cela la frustrait vraiment qu'un téléphone vienne la réveiller.

- Bonjour, Temari no Sabaku à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle était toujours polie au téléphone, habitude professionnelle.

- Dans vingt-quatre heures exactement, tu ne seras plus de ce monde. Compte les minutes, compte les secondes qu'il te reste. Ne perds pas ton temps. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir.

On entendit un '' bip '' sonore signifiant que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché. Temari resta un instant sous le choc. Elle ne bougeait pas et avait presque cessé de respirer. Elle reposa machinalement le combiné et se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Qui était cette personne ? Qui lui avait envoyé une menace directe ? Qui avait osé ? Elle regarda encore l'heure : dix heures et cinq minutes. Elle réfléchit un instant. Et si c'était des balivernes ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un fou furieux lui enverrait des menaces... Par contre, c'était la première qu'on lui envoyait directement. Comment on avait eu son numéro de téléphone personnel ? Elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir affiché au public.

Elle était souvent la cible des politiciens ou des personnes importantes dans la société. Les médias se faisaient une joie de créer de la controverse avec ses propos dégradants. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Pourtant, la même question revenait dans sa tête : Qui était l'auteur de cette menace ? Et surtout, était-elle sérieuse au point de penser à se protéger ? Elle s'assit un instant sur son lit. L'enjeu était grand tangible. Sa vie.

Kankurô no Sabaku était avachi sur son sofa, complètement dans les vapes. Il ronflait étonnamment fort et semblait bourré. Il sentait l'alcool à plein et de la salive pendait au bord de sa bouche. Soudain, il eut un soubresaut et se réveilla. À peine dix-heures vingt. Il se gratta le ventre et alla se chercher une liqueur dans son réfrigérateur. Il l'ouvrit et but la moitié en un seul trait. Il fit un immense rot et s'affala sur sa chaise d'ordinateur. Au moins, Gaara lui payait l'Internet.

Gaara. Son frère avait si bien réussi. Excellait dans tout, que ce soit dans le sport ou encore dans les études. Il avait facilement décroché une bourse d'université et avait passé haut la main son diplôme. Avec mention, bien sûr. Et Kankurô lui, avait faillit quitter le lycée, mais son père l'avait obligé à le terminer. Il avait eu de bien piètres notes, mais avait tout de même réussit ses années d'études. À présent, il ne savait quoi faire de sa vie et à chaque minute qui passait, il avait l'impression de la gâcher. Sa sœur Temari aussi avait bien réussi. Tout le monde la connaissait.

Lui, c'était le boulet de la famille. Le mouton noir. La seule chose qui lui faisait du bien, c'était de l'alcool, la télévision et l'Internet. « Tout ça grâce à Gaara. » pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et constata avec étonnement qu'il avait reçu un mail. Pourtant, il n'avait personne dans sa liste de contacts et il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches. Il ouvrit le « **Object : C'est important**. » et commença à lire le message.

**Object : C'est important**

**To : Kankuro_the_pro .jp**

**Date : 06 mai 2004, 10 :31**

**From : everyone .jp**

SI TU LIS CECI, C'EST QUE TU ES ENFIN ARRIVÉ À TA BOÎTE DE RÉCEPTION.

À Kankurô no Sabaku.

Tu ne sais pas je suis qui. Tu ne sais pas quand. Malgré tout, je suis là.

Tu es surveillé. N'essaie pas de commettre la moindre erreur. Tu es sous pression.

N'essaie pas de te sauver.

N'essaie pas de publier ceci.

Ou sinon, tu auras ta mort sur la conscience.

Cherche, cherche. Tu ne trouveras jamais la réponse.

Dans moins de quarante-huit heures, tu seras mort.

À moins que tu décides de rapetisser ton délai.

N'oublie pas, tu ne trouveras pas. Jamais.

Il est trop tard.

Kankurô déglutit.

- MERDE ! cria-t-il hargneusement.

- POURQUOI ÇA TOMBE TOUJOURS SUR MOI ?

Il frappa sauvagement son bureau ce qui ébranla un peu l'ordinateur. « _Ce sont des foutaises Kankurô... Calme-toi... Tout va bien aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont des foutaises_. » Se répéta-t-il. Il réalisa qu'il devrait panser ses jointures pleines de sang à cause du coup de poing. Mais avant tout, il devait l'avertir de ce qui se tramait. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Gaara.

Gaara décrocha le combiné. Il regarda l'afficheur. C'était Kankurô. Que voulait-il encore ce fouteur de merde ?

- Salut. Tu veux quoi encore ?

- Gaara, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu veux dire que t'as besoin de mon argent, non ?

- J'ai vraiment un problème Gaara. Je te l'envoie.

- Quoi ?

Kankurô avait raccroché. Merde ! S'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses problèmes en plus de ceux de son frère. Ça allait fichtrement mal. Il regarda sa boîte de réception et cliqua sur l'objet « RE : C'est important ». Il lut le message attentivement. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture. Une coïncidence ? Non. Un salopard, ou des salopards, traquaient son frère en plus de lui. Étrangement, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était sans doute des nullards qui essayaient d'impressionner quelqu'un. Une menace. D'où provenait cette foutue menace. Il envoya un message à son frère disant qu'il reviendrait dans un quart d'heure. Maximum. Si c'était vrai, le temps était compté. Il décida d'appeler le centre de sécurité du Japon.

- Salut, c'est Gaara.

- Hey ! Gaara ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas mon vieux ?

- Inuzuka, essaye de retracer une personne ayant envoyé un mail à mon frère à dix heures trente et une.

- Oh là ! On se calme. Y'a pas l'feu Primo, tu ne m'as même pas salué. Secundo, pourquoi ?

Gaara lui expliqua le déroulement des choses depuis hier. À l'autre bout du fil se tenait un Inuzuka bouche bée.

- Allez, maintenant, discute pas, j'ai pas l'temps.

- Pff... Attends, j'vais dans le local des données. Reste en ligne.

Gaara joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Plus une seconde à perdre. Il fallait retrouver ce connard qui jouait avec des messages mystérieux. Gaara avait décidé de prendre ceux-ci au sérieux. Il n'aimait pas jouer avec le feu. Qui sait, si il avait décidé de tout ignorer et que un beau jour, les menaces se concrétisaient ?

- Alors, normalement, je ne serais pas sensé te divulguer ces informations, mec. C'pendant, j'imagine que je peux te faire confiance, non ?

- Ouais. Crache le morceau.

- Bon alors, ton frère a reçu un mail juste au moment où il allumait son PC. C'est une coïncidence vraiment étrange.

- Je sais, je te l'ai dit.

- Bon alors je me suis dit que celui qui lui avait envoyé devait nécessairement être au courant que ton frère allait se connecter. Pour tout dire, j'imagine qu'il a complètement pris le contrôle du PC de ton frère.

- Hmm... Intéressant, mais je ne crois pas.

- Alors, c'aurait été un pur hasard ?

- J'imagine qu'il y a d'autres alternatives.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- J'sais pas. Faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

- Bon alors si on imaginait que j'avais découvert la bonne... euh disons, la bonne variante, que se passerait-il ?

- J'en sais rien.

- C'est alors que tout se complique. S'il avait été au courant des entrées et sorties de ton frère sur son ordinateur, ça veut dire qu'on se retrouve confronté à un as de l'informatique, non ?

- Oui.

- Donc, ...

- S'il-te-plaît Inuzuka, viens-en aux faits. Le temps est compté tu sauras.

- D'accord, d'accord. Pas de panique. Donc, pour résumer, la personne qui a envoyé ce mail, primo : était sur un ordinateur publique, comme dans les bibliothèques, par exemple, et secundo : avait créé une adresse hotmail qui n'était certainement pas son adresse personnelle. Il n'y a rien qui puisse malheureusement cibler quelqu'un de précis.

- Alors tout ce charabia pour absolument rien ?

- Hé, oh là ! Si t'es pas content, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je me serais plus attendu à au moins un faible merci.

- Alors, merci pour rien.

- Ouais, on s'en reparlera, crétin.

Et la ligne fut coupée.

Gaara se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Rien n'indiquait quoi que ce soit. Il doutait pouvoir trouver le harceleur qui menaçait Kankurô et lui. Devait-il lui fournir des gardes du corps ? Même si Gaara n'aimait pas énormément son frère, il aurait un mal de chien à s'en remettre s'il le perdait. Il eut soudain une idée. Il allait appeler sa sœur pour, de un, la mettre au courant, et de deux, avoir son opinion. Il composa le numéro de téléphone frénétiquement. Dix heure cinquante cinq. La sonnerie se fit entendre dans l'appareil. Un coup. Deux coups. « _Merde, allez Tema, répond !_ » Trois coups.

- Temari à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une voix essoufflée.

- Tema, c'est Gaara.

- Hey salut. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler alors, fais vite s'il-te-plaît.

- Kankurô a des problèmes ainsi que moi-même.

- Moi aussi j'en ai, tu sauras.

- On a été menacé de mort, Temari ! C'est sérieux !

- ...

- Tema ?

- Alors comme ça, vous aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit...

- Oui, je sais ce que tu as dis. Tu es sérieuse ? Un fou est à nos trousses, Tema! On fait quoi ?

- Ben quoi, on fait quoi ! On essaye de survivre, non d'un chien !

- Tu y as cru ?

- Hein ? C'était une blague ? Alors si c'était une blague...

- Non, non, non. Mais on ne sait pas si c'est véridique.

- Vaut mieux ne rien laisser au hasard. C'est un détraqué j'en suis sûre.

- Oui, mais que fait-on ? Je veux dire, on essaye de le tracer ou ?

- Laisse ça à la police.

- Je n'ai prévenu qu'Inuzuka et lui ai dit de ne rien dire pour le moment.

- Alors je vais l'appeler.

- Non ! Le fou a menacé que si Kankurô demandait de l'aide à n'importe qui, son heure de mort serait avancée !

- Combien de temps il lui a dit.

- Quarante-huit heures.

- J'en ai vingt-quatre alors il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- VINGT-QUATRE ?

- Oui.

- Bordel ! Ça va mal ! Moi, je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas indiqué.

- Alors on devrait se hâter à avertir la police !

- Je ne sais pas...

- T'es qu'un imbécile. J'appelle la police et je me prends deux gardes du corps...

Soudain, Gaara entendit un cri sourd dans le téléphone. Il devint alerte et cria :

- Tema ? TEMARI ?

Aucune réponse.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Tema. Répond s'il-te-plaît. Allez !

Toujours rien.

- TEMARI ! hurla-t-il sous l'effet de la colère.

- OÙ ES-TU SALOPARD ? QU'AS-TU FAIT À MA SŒUR ? RÉPOND ! NE SOIS PAS TIMIDE !

« _Merde, merde, merde ! C'est quoi cette putain de connerie ? !_ »

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un dire :

- Tu ne la retrouveras jamais.

Et la ligne fut coupée.


	3. Chapter 2

Ino regardait la paperasse sur son bureau avec découragement. Le boulot l'épuisait complètement. Le soir, elle revenait très tard et surtout fatiguée chez elle. Désolée, disait-elle. Pas très envie ce soir, chéri. Elle avait rencontré Kiba sur son lieu de travail, justement. Il comprenait qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée car elle avait eu, récemment, une promotion de son chef, Naruto Uzumaki. C'était un beau blond un tantinet naïf. Il était très drôle et c'était une personne attachante. Kiba avait toujours ressenti qu'il était menacé devant lui... Ino avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle le voyait. Cela faisait rager Kiba qui voyait bien que la promotion n'avait servie qu'à rapprocher ces deux là. Et lui qui n'était qu'un simple préposé à l'accueil disponible pour dire aux gens dans quel bureau aller selon leurs problèmes. Ah oui, bien sûr, il devait répondre au téléphone. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant comme travail.

Soudain, elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler : Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Ino, nous avons une grave enquête à résoudre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Viens à mon bureau.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé sur mon portable ?

- Je t'expliquerai.

Elle referma son téléphone et se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef. Elle emprunta un long couloir et arrivée au bout, prit la porte de droite. Elle pianota le code de sécurité et entra.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette méga affaire ?

- Tu sais qui est Gaara no Sabaku ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est le milliardaire qui a une compagnie d'armes !

- Il a été menacé de mort ainsi que son frère et sa sœur.

- Il a un frère ?

- Euh... oui bon. Gaara a passé un coup de fil à sa sœur vers les onze heures moins cinq pour l'avertir que lui-même et son frère avait reçu des menaces. Il a ainsi appris que sa sœur aussi. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre ça au sérieux. Gaara et Temari en ont discuté jusqu'à ce que Temari pousse un cri étouffé. Gaara a réagi immédiatement et a hurlé que le kidnappeur lui parle. Il a seulement dit, et je cite, « Tu ne la reverras jamais. », fin de la citation. Gaara a tout de suite contacté les autorités et nous voilà maintenant ici.

- Ça a l'air sérieux.

- Ce l'est. Le maniaque avait menacé Kankurô, le frère de Gaara, qu'il ne devait le dire à personne sous prétexte qu'il serait mort avant les quarante-huit heures données.

- Nous devrions peut-être appelé ce Kankurô pour s'assurer qu'il est encore chez lui.

- Gaara m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait et qu'il rappellerait.

- D'accord. Alors, quelle est notre mission ?

- Trouver ce tas de merde de kidnappeur.

- Et s'ils étaient plusieurs ?

- Hum, ce serait une possibilité à envisager... Alors réunis trois autres personnes avec qui nous ferons équipe. Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas résoudre ça tout seul. Convoque Shino Aburame, le pisteur, Shikamaru Nara, le stratège et finalement Hinata Hyuuga la chasseuse pour une réunion spéciale.

- Bien, chef.

- Appelle-moi Naruto tout simplement, dit-il en souriant.

Ino rougit un peu et répondit :

- Bien, Naruto.

Les cinq collègues étaient réunis autour d'une table ovale pour parler du cas « _Kidnap. 09 _». Naruto l'avait nommé ainsi car c'était le neuvième cas de kidnapping au Japon cette année. Moins de cinq avaient été résolus. Ceux qui enlevaient les victimes étaient généralement des proches dans la famille ou sinon des connaissances. La victime était ensuite atteinte d'un grave traumatisme et arrivait rarement à s'en remettre. Elle soupçonnait tout le monde de vouloir l'agresser, l'enlever ou encore la séquestrer.

- Vous savez tous de quoi nous voulons parler aujourd'hui. Il s'agit du _Kidnap. 09_. Vous avez tous été informé de l'histoire et des nouvelles les plus récentes jusqu'à ce midi. Il est encore temps de résoudre cette affaire. Néanmoins, elle devra rester secrète, ou presque, jusqu'à sa totale résolution. Ou sinon, lorsqu'elle sera classé non-résolue ce que nous n'espérons pas. Avant toute chose, nous devons attendre la confirmation de Gaara qui nous indiquera si son frère n'est pas en danger.

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Naruto entendit son téléphone cellulaire sonner dans sa poche.

- Service de sécurité du Japon, bonjour.

- Naruto ? C'est Gaara.

- T'as des nouvelles ?

- Kankurô va parfaitement bien. Il est chez lui à l'heure qui l'est et prend le prochain vol destination l'Ouest du Japon.

- D'accord, tant mieux.

- C'est ça, à plus.

Naruto médita ses paroles un instant et lorsqu'il fut prêt, annonça la nouvelle.

- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Kankurô se porte à merveille. Nous allons donc pouvoir nous concentrer sur Temari. La demoiselle a dû être enlevée vers onze heures trois minutes. C'est approximatif bien sûr. Nous croyons cela car Gaara dit que l'appel s'est terminé vers onze heures cinq et qu'il a crié comme un fou pendant peut-être deux minutes. Ensuite, il s'est calmé et a réfléchi à la situation. Il a pris la bonne décision de nous appeler. Cependant, il m'a dit qu'un certain Kiba, il regarda Ino pendant un instant, était informé puisque c'était un copain au service de S.S.J¹. Sinon, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi personne ne doit savoir? demanda Shikamaru.

- Parce que ça pourrait risquer de faire les couvertures le lendemain et c'est absolument tout ce qu'on ne veut pas.

- D'accord.

- D'autres questions ?

- Quelle sera notre tâche ? Voulut savoir Hinata.

- J'en venais à cela.

Naruto élabora le plan que chacun d'eux devrait suivre. Shino était chargé de pister le fou furieux. Vérifier les mails, fouiller la boîte vocale de Gaara et de Kankurô, savoir leurs correspondances et tous les appels qu'ils avaient pu faire du cinq au six mai. Shikamaru, quant à lui, devait assurer la protection de Gaara et de Kankurô en élaborant une stratégie qui permettrait de les surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et, en cas de danger, alerterait aussitôt les autorités. Hinata devait aller voir toutes les personnes qui auraient été susceptibles d'enlever Temari. Les questionner et tout le reste. Ino et Naruto, eux, devaient trier les informations rapportées. Les utiles, les moins utiles. Ce plan devrait non seulement pouvoir assurer la protection des deux autres, mais permettre aussi de retracer Temari.

Voyant que tout le monde avait compris, il déclara la séance terminée et se retira dans son bureau. Il devait avoir le temps de réfléchir et vite. Pourquoi Temari ? Pourquoi Kankurô et Gaara ? Cela devenait vraiment mystérieux. Il appuya sa main sur son menton comme pour se concentrer, mais voyant que ça n'arrivait à rien, arrêta et s'assit sur sa chaise. « Foutue mission de kidnapping. Je hais ces foutaises de missions de kidnapping. Ça ne mène jamais à rien. Foutue-

- Je te dérange Naruto ?

- Hein ?

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et regarda la personne en avant d'elle. Ino. Elle était tellement belle. Magnifique ! Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la garder pour lui seul. Ce foutu Kiba lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh non ! Pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si l'on pouvait travailler à la maison... Puisque j'ai déjà beaucoup d'informations et que j'aimerais un lieu plus paisible que mon bureau pour travailler.

- Mon dieu, mais quelle bonne idée ! J'y vais de ce pas moi aussi puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas. Lui souffla-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de déguerpir du S.S.J.

Ino resta de glace un instant. « _Il était fichtrement pressé celui-là !_ » Elle retourna à son bureau prendre ses affaires et ferma sa porte. Elle passa à côté du bureau de son chef et contempla la porte suspicieusement. Il cachait quelque chose ce Naruto. Ce n'était pas très net. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit du S.S.J. Elle s'arrêta un instant et scruta la bâtisse dans laquelle la plus importante des polices du Japon siégeait. Soudain, un éclair frappa son esprit. « **Règle 056 : Aucun document confidentiel ou autre document important lors d'une enquête ne doit être apporté à domicile ou ne doit être passé à un individu, quelle que soit son lien avec la victime ou les victimes.** » Naruto devait le savoir, non ? C'était quand même lui le chef de la police. « _Oh merde ! Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai proposé ! Je suis tellement stupide !_ » Elle risquait qu'on la sanctionne. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle pourrait même perdre son travail. « _Ino, passe l'éponge là-dessus. Après tout, seulement une fois, ça ne peut pas te faire de tort, non ?_ » Elle réfléchi un instant puis, continua sa route jusqu'à chez elle.

Naruto n'habitait pas très loin du S.S.J. C'était à peine cinq minute de marche jusqu'à chez lui. Il était midi et l'enquête n'avançait pas trop bien. Il n'y avait que quelques documents et informations qu'on avait pu filtrer et qui n'était vraiment pas pertinent. Néanmoins, il fallait les trier. Il déverouilla sa porte et se doutait que personne ne l'attendait pour dîner.

Naruto était un célibataire aguerrit. Sa seule petite amie datait de l'époque du lycée et elle s'appelait Sakura. Elle était belle, intelligente, talentueuse... et méprisable. Tout le monde semblait en-dessous d'elle. Elle s'enflait souvent la tête grâce à ses nombreuses réussites scolaires et à son '' talent '' d'attirer les hommes qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus vieux. Naruto avait été le seul à avoir conquis son cœur. Et il l'avait regretté amèrement lorsque leur relation avait commencé à chuter.

Deux mois de bonheur parfait. C'avait été les deux plus beaux mois de la vie de Naruto. Sauf qu'après ceux-ci, Sakura avait maintenant eu sa dose de Naruto et elle avait été voir ailleurs. Elle l'avait trompé à maintes reprises, mais Naruto, fou d'elle, avait voulu ignorer ces gestes malgré qu'il le fît souffrir. Après trois mois tumultueux, Sakura avait décidé de rompre. Il ne l'avait pas pris et s'était réfugier sous une coquille où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'avait plus eut de petite amie après.

Il s'affala sur son sofa et se détendit quelques minutes. Malgré que le temps fût compté, il avait besoin de repos. Sa concentration était à zéro et même s'il essayait de résoudre ce stupide problème, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se décida finalement à se lever. Il se prit une liqueur et s'assit sur une chaise dans sa cuisine.

« 05 mai 2004.

Gaara reçoit menace. Aucune idée d'où elle vient. Passer fenêtre ? Envoyé spécial pour lettre secrète ? Il l'ouvre. Il ... »

Tout ça, Naruto le savait déjà. Ce n'étaient que de simples répétitions de tous ce que Gaara avait pu leur fournir. C'était vraiment une perte de temps. Il fallait chercher ailleurs. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant. Que ferait-il s'il était un fou furieux qui enverrait des menaces à l'un des PDG les plus puissants au Japon, à une femme qui travaillait pour un magazine politique très populaire et à Kankurô, une personne inconnue habitant dans un endroit inconnu de la majorité de la population avec aucun travail et aucun statut social important. C'était assez étrange. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Cela l'aidait habituellement à réfléchir. Il referma la porte et sourit étrangement.

Gaara tournait en rond dans sa somptueuse demeure. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude et surtout par le stress. Quand ce serait son tour ? Cette question apparaissait sans cesse dans sa tête. Et si Temari était... morte ? « _Mon dieu, ce malade est en train de me rendre complètement dingue ! Avec toutes ces questions qui me tourmentent... Seigneur !_ » Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Son cœur eut un raté et il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Les coups recommencèrent, mais un peu plus fort. « _Qu'est-ce que je fais bon sang ! Et si c'était ..._ »

- Gaara, ouvre cette porte bordel ! C'est Kankurô ! Ton frère ! Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Oh ! J'arrive. Marmonna Gaara.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et déverrouilla ses cinq serrures.

- Gaara, t'es devenu complètement parano, ma parole !

- Je te signale que tu devrais l'être aussi.

- Ouais, bah si on en croit les journaux, tout le monde se fout si je meure ou pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le PDG² de la compagnie d'arme du Japon ou la rédactrice à scandales du _Society and Politic of Japan_³. Tu crois que je suis important ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute façon alors j'en ai rien à foutre si j'me fais tuer ou non.

Brusquement, Gaara réalisa que son frère était dans une grande détresse. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier puisque tout le monde le considérait comme un moins-que-rien. Il était seul et il avait honte de se montrer puisqu'il était comme celui-qui-ne-fait-rien-de-sa-vie-et-qui-dépend-des-autres. C'était désolant et triste. Il était vraiment, mais vraiment seul au monde.

- Aller Kankurô ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu comptes pour Temari, papa, maman et moi.

Kankurô balança ces paroles d'un revers de main.

- Foutaises. Bref, où est ma chambre ?

- MMMMMM ! MMMM !

- Chut ! Ne parle pas. Ça gâcherait le plaisir !

- MMM !

- Chut, j'ai dit !

- MMM !

- TA GEULE, SALOPE !

- ...

- Bon, tu vois ? Tu as fini par comprendre. Il faut parfois user de vulgarité pour que les gens assimilent les informations. Je sais que tu aimerais bien que je t'ôte ce bout de ruban gris qui est sur ta bouche. Cependant, c'est impossible. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop rancunière.

Les yeux de Temari devinrent sombres. Terriblement sombre et perçant. Ils lançaient des éclairs à son ravisseur.

- Je vois. Tu es frustrée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi te donner une bonne raison d'être en colère.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle était attachée au mur avec des menottes et ses poignets étaient rouges et coupés profondément. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas versé une larme depuis son enlèvement. Pas une seule. Elle avait uniquement gardé un mépris immense envers _lui_.

- Ne te fatigue pas. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir.

- Fin –

¹ Abréviation de Service de Sécurité du Japon

² Président Directeur Général

³ Revue totalement fictive.


	4. Chapter 3

Cadavre. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête comme une sonnerie interminable. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rien ne l'y avait préparé. Cadavre. Le mort se trouvait à un mètre à peine de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. L'odeur de la chair brûlée envahissait l'air. Sur le corps de la jeune femme était inscrit au fer rouge : « Search ». Trouver le coupable. Comme si c'était simple ! Il fallait qu'il le trouve ou sinon, ils le trouveraient et il serait cuit.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était dans tous ses états. Les policiers et ambulanciers étaient arrivés en trombe dans sa maison. Ils avaient établis des périmètres de sécurité et étaient vite descendu à la cave. Ils avaient brusquement ouvert la porte de la chambre de Naruto et s'étaient empressés d'examiner le corps mort. Ils en avaient rapidement conclu à un homicide volontaire. Un meurtre. Ils avaient emmené Naruto à son propre lieu de travail, le _S.S.J._ Ils l'avaient interrogé rapidement. « _Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! ?_ »

Il avait été le premier sur les lieux. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre ayant des pensées malsaines. Son sourire étrange se résumait à ce qu'il allait faire : fantasmer sur Ino. Sauf que lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait été complètement déboussolé. Il avait été obligé de se boucher le nez tellement l'odeur était forte. C'était totalement écœurant. Il avait vite composé le numéro de police et d'ambulance et puis voilà.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur Uzumaki, je vous prie de vous concentrer.

- Hein ? Oh oui, pardon.

- Je résume, vous n'êtes en aucun cas coupable des faits et gestes qui ont pu être accompli sur le corps de cette femme.

- Non.

- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était dans votre chambre ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aller dans votre sous-sol ?

- Je, bien, ma tête était préoccupé par des pensées purement intimes.

- Purement intime ?

- Oui.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

Naruto devint rouge.

- Ça... ne vous concerne pas.

- Si vous ne voulez pas nous répondre, nous allons être obligés d'utiliser les manières fortes.

- C'est que c'est gênant à avouer, vous savez ?

- Gênant comme avoir commis un meurtre ?

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Je... bon.

- Puisque vous refusez de coopérer, je vais vous mettre en état-

- D'accord. D'accord.

Naruto lui expliqua les faits.

- Je vois. Vous pouvez partir. Par contre, vous allez être écarté de l'enquête et mis en arrêt de travail jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé le coupable.

- Bien.

C'était bien moins pire que ce qu'il avait pu craindre.

L'autopsie allait être faite dans la demi-heure qui allait suivre. Le corps mutilé que Naruto avait vu était des plus effroyables. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Le plus déplorable était qu'il allait devoir passer un coup de fil terriblement choquant. Temari était morte assassinée.

- QUOI ? Explosa Gaara.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais... mais... Mon dieu.

On entendit un bruit étrange à l'autre bout de la ligne. On aurait dit, un ricanement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hein, Naruto ! C'est une blague, non ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Gaara. Ça n'aurait pas du se produire.

- NON !

Gaara lâcha le téléphone précipitamment.

- Gaara ? Ça va ? Es-tu encore là ?

- SALAUD !

- Quoi ?

- SALAUD ! Tu as tué ma sœur et tu dis que tu es désolé !?

- Mais je n'ai pas-

- NON. TU L'AS FAIT !

- Je n'ai jamais assassiné qui que ce soit Gaara.

- TU MENS !

Puis Gaara raccrocha.

Les funérailles n'auraient pas dû se produire la journée même de la mort de Temari. Cependant, le temps pressait. Rien ne disait que Gaara ou Kankurô n'allaient pas mourir dans la demi-heure qui suivait. L'enterrement de Temari fut bref. Elle n'avait pas été exposée dans un cercueil car l'autopsie n'était pas terminée. Le prêtre prononça les dernières et ultimes paroles pour que l'âme de la jeune femme repose en paix. Rapide, mais touchant. Seulement, Gaara avait l'air arrogant. Son visage était froid et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Même pas une once de tristesse. Il n'avait pas versé une larme.

- Gaara ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation on est ? Notre sœur est morte, bordel !

- Je sais Kankurô.

- Mon dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas. Elle ne peut pas être... morte !

Kankurô fut secoué par de terribles sanglots.

- Écoute, je te l'avais dit que nous devions rester sur nos gardes et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que cinq serrures soient installées. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Va dans ta chambre. Nous devons réfléchir à tout ça.

- D'accord Gaara. Répondit Kankurô dans un reniflement.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre au deuxième étage, cinquième porte à gauche. Il l'ouvrit et qu'est-ce qu'il y découvrit le fit trembler de peur. Une personne cagoulée et vêtue de noir l'attendait patiemment avec un couteau finement aiguisé.

Kankurô recula d'un pas. « _Bordel, c'est quoi ça !?_ »

- Tiens, tiens ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt. C'est bien que tu sois là.

Kankurô voulu s'enfuir, mais la personne, étant rapide, l'agrippa par le collet, le tira dans la chambre et referma la porte.

« _Sa voix, c'est une fille !?_ »

-...

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup à ce que je vois. Habituellement, les gens crient quand je suis là, lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je sais que ta sœur est morte il y a peu de temps. Cependant, c'est malheureux, mais ils devront payer un autre service funéraire.

Elle passa sa langue sur la lame du couteau et le lui posa sur le cou.

- Tu as peur ? Je sais que tu es effrayé. Je vais faire vite dans ce cas.

- Je vous en supplie ! Ne me tuez pas ! cria Kankurô.

- Tu en sais déjà trop, mon chou.

- Non !

- Je vais te faire un cadeau. Puisque tu vas mourir, il n'y a rien qui pourra te dénoncer.

- Ne me tuez pas ! Pitié !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devrais pas souffrir.

- Je... Pitié !

Pris de panique, Kankurô essaya de se lever et le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans son cou. Il hurla de douleur et se débattit encore plus. La poigne de la fille était solide.

- N'essaye pas. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux _plus_ t'enfuir.

Au _S.S.J._, la nouvelle atterrit comme une bombe au sein de la petite équipe du _Kidnap. 09._ Rien ne les avait préparés à cela. De plus, le temps était maintenant un facteur extrêmement important.

- D'accord. Notre chef ne sera plus Naruto pour cette enquête. Il a été retiré pour cause des doutes qui pèsent sur lui présentement. Je serai votre nouvelle chef à présent.

- Est-ce vraiment lui qui l'a tué ?

Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru et Shino discutaient de l'affaire. Ils étaient tous très inquiet et la tension montait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

- Je n'en sais rien Hinata. Tout ce que je peux te dire, tu le sais déjà. Je ne crois pas que les plans vont changer. Vous allez tous continuer à protéger Kankurô et Gaara de la meilleure manière qui soit et vous allez persister dans vos fouilles. Maintenant, au travail.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent à toute vitesse. L'enquête prenait une tournure sadique et vicieuse.

Hinata se rendit à son bureau d'un air pensif. Quelque chose clochait, elle le savait. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Ça ne tournait pas rond, mais elle ne savait pas trop qu'est-ce qui la faisait douter ainsi. Était-ce le comportement de sa nouvelle chef Ino ? Ou était-ce les réactions bizarres de Naruto avant qu'il soit retiré de l'enquête ? Bref, quelque chose n'allait pas et ça la dérangeait. Néanmoins, elle arrêta de se poser des questions et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Shikamaru se pressa de retourner à son bureau. Un mail l'attendait, il en était sûr. Il entra dans son cabinet de travail et referma la porte minutieusement. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et ouvrit sa boîte de réception. Il lut rapidement la liste des nouveaux messages et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il cliqua sur l'objet : « **S.** » et en lut rapidement le contenu. Il afficha un air de surprise et de colère et supprima définitivement le communiqué. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se rendit à la machine à eau et se versa un verre d'eau. Il était vraiment en rogne. Ce ne devait pas être ça qui aurait du être écrit dans le message. Ce n'aurait vraiment pas du être _ça_.

Shino se rendit discrètement aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte et s'installa confortablement dans une cabine isolée. Il la verrouilla et prit son _BlackBerry_ de sa poche. Soudain, il se mit à sonner. Shino sursauta et pesa sur le bouton _talk_ accidentellement. Il entendit la voix dire :

- Shikamaru ? Est-ce bien toi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon numéro.

Shiono regarda le téléphone d'un air suspect. « _Comment a-t-il pu se tromper ? Mon numéro ne ressemble en rien à celui de Shikamaru !_ »

- Oui, c'est moi...

La curiosité avait mis ses sens en alerte.

- Bien, je voulais te dire que la réunion de ce soir est annulée.

- D'accord...

- Et aussi que nous pourrions la reporter à demain. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Bien, sur le quai d'Ichigo à dix-sept heures précises. O.K ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

La conversation se termina.

« _Comment a-t-il pu me confondre avec Shikamaru !?_ »

Mais Shino ne se posa plus de question. Il avait une piste et il allait la suivre.


	5. Chapter 4

Le médecin légiste soupira et ôta ses gants. Ce n'était pas la première fois en cinq ans de carrière que Sasori voyait cela. Il ôta son masque et mit un drap sur le corps maintenant blanchâtre de la fille. Au début, il avait cru avoir fait une erreur. Tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans son dossier se révélait pourtant être exact. Il l'avait repassé, maintes fois, en vain. Il avait prélevé un échantillon d'ADN sur le corps de la jeune femme et l'avait analysé minutieusement. Toutefois, il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'ADN de la supposée victime. Il l'avait ré-analysé une autre fois. Cela donnait le même résultat. Le corps qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas celle de Temari no Sabaku. Ce n'était pas la bonne victime. Elle était très amochée, ça, c'était clair. Cependant, la ressemblance était frappante entre les deux femmes. Aucune différence ne se prononçait vraiment.

Sasori s'assit un instant se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Si ce n'était pas Temari, alors quelqu'un avait planifié sa fausse mort. Soit elle, soit un proche. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sauf que ses conclusions n'allaient pas plus loin. Qui était la fille devant lui ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir faire croire que Temari avait été assassinée ? C'était complètement stupide puisque la personne responsable devait savoir que le médecin légiste découvrirait les faits. Ou alors, la question était ailleurs.

Il se leva et prit son téléphone. Sasori avait décidé d'appeler son patron.

- Boss ?

- Quoi ? Tu sais que tu me déranges !? On ne peut pas avoir un peu de tranquillité ! Bon dieu.

- Désolé, patron, mais j'ai découvert un truc.

- Vas-y.

- La fille, ce n'est pas Temari.

- Ouais...

- Je te le dis !

- Et moi je suis une vache. Sasori, soit Temari a une sœur jumelle, soit tu te trompes.

- Je te le jure Neji ! Viens vérifier !

- Grbmml... Ouais, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Mais ...

- C'est ça. À plus.

Neji raccrocha. « Merde qu'il m'énerve celui-là ! Bon, j'fais quoi moi maintenant ? » Il jeta un regard vers le corps. « Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas d'autre chose à faire alors...» Il allait découvrir qui était la mystérieuse fille.

La fille arpenta les murs de pierres. Elle déboucha dans un couloir peu éclairé. Elle sourit et poursuivit sa route. Elle longea les murs et tourna vivement à droite. Elle prit la première porte et regarda avec une immense satisfaction l'œuvre de son travail acharné. La fameuse demeure de son frère pouvait être facilement infiltrée ! Elle monta les marches qui donnaient sur une petite pièce au fond de la maison. Gaara ne s'en était jamais servi et il ne savait pas ce qui s'y trouvait. Comme son château comportait exactement vingt-quatre pièces, il n'en avait que faire d'une ridicule et minuscule partie de sa maison. Temari roula les yeux en y pensant. Son frère n'était qu'une personne superficielle et imbue de lui-même. C'était pathétique.

Gaara leva la tête. Un son avait attiré son attention. Il songea un instant que c'aurait pu être une des servantes et ne s'en préoccupa plus. Cependant, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il réentendait ce bruit suspect. Un étrange malaise naquit en lui. Il pesa sur son ventre, mais rien n'y fit. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans le couloir pour voir si tout allait bien et mystérieusement, quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Et c'est là qu'il entendu le... hurlement le plus horrible qu'il ait jamais entendu. Un cri effrayant à en glacer le sang. Il resta figé un instant, trop sous le choc pour bouger, puis, ses membres commencèrent à se mouvoir. Il marcha, plus rapidement, et se mit à courir sans savoir pourquoi. Des larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux.

« Gaara, calme-toi ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

Il ouvrit une porte soudainement. Puis une autre et une autre... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la chambre de son frère.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Hein ? Oh ! Gaara ! Mon amour de frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Non, non, non...

- Kankurô n'a même pas reconnu ma voix, preuve qu'il ne me voyait pas souvent, hein ?

- Tu... Je... Impossible...

- Rends-toi à l'évidence. C'est terminé maintenant.

- Tu... Tu es folle ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

- Oh, Kankurô ne m'en voudra certainement pas... Mais tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai provoqué ma fausse mort ? He bien, je te signale que j'ai été menacé de mort. Je ne voulais pas mourir, tu comprends ?! Je tiens à ma vie ! Si le malade croit que je suis morte, c'est tant mieux comme ça ! Oui, j'ai tué une autre fille à ma place. ET ALORS ? Je méritais plus qu'elle ! J'avais la carrière et la vie qu'il me fallait avant que ce foutu harceleur de mes deux vienne tout gâcher ! Elle, c'était une fille de rue. Une pute, si tu aimes mieux. À quoi elle servait ? À faire fantasmer les vieux croutons qui ne se sont jamais trouvé une femme ? C'était mieux ainsi. Pour Kankurô, disons qu'il m'a été d'une aide précieuse. S'il n'avait pas menacé de tout dire, je ne l'aurais pas tué.

- QUOI ?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Kankurô était tellement désespéré qu'il a préféré s'allier à moi. La peur le tenait. C'était assez pathétique, mais au moins, j'avais quelqu'un. Un complice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu... C'est une blague ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est la vérité.

- ET COMMENT JE POURRAIS TE CROIRE, HEIN ?

- Fais comme tu veux. Je m'en fou pas mal. Le problème, c'est que le fouteur de merde qui a envoyé les menaces reste inconnu...

Gaara bouillait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel délire. Ça allait au-dessus de ses capacités à comprendre. Ça n'avait aucun bon sens ! Seigneur ! Il serra les poings et releva la tête. Son regard était noir. Noir comme le charbon.

- Oh ? Tu es fâché ? Tu vas t'y habituer, ne t'inquiè-

- RAAH !

Gaara se jeta sur Temari comme un déchaîné.

Un combat avait commencé. Non pour le sentiment de puissance, mais parce que les deux étaient en proie d'une folie la plus totale. Ils se martelaient de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. C'était un duel rageur. Comme si c'était une urgence. Un déferlait sa rage sur l'autre et l'autre y passait sa tristesse et sa peur.

C'était presque une évidence. Personne n'abandonnerait tant que l'autre n'y aurait laissé sa vie.

Flashback

- Temari... Je ne peux pas... C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

- Kankurô, tu ne peux PAS abandonner maintenant !

- Mais...

- Tu veux me trahir ? C'est exactement ça que tu veux faire, non ?

- Non, mais...

- TU VEUX ME TRAHIR !

- NON !

- Alors quoi ?

- La fille... Oh mon dieu !

Kankurô se prit la tête et se secoua brusquement.

- Kankurô, tu ne peux rien y changer.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être dans ton foutu bordel ?!

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en le regardant narquoisement.

- Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux être sûr que ce sera fini pour toi.

- Mon dieu ... !

- Je te surveille, Kankurô.

Fin du Flashback

Hinata réfléchit un moment. Elle était assise sur sa chaise dans son bureau. Temari avait été assassinée... Et Shikamaru assurait sa protection. À quelque part, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Shikamaru était un fin stratège reconnu pour l'efficacité de ses plans. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à protéger Temari alors ? C'était stupide ! Et s'il avait laissé passer l'ennemi volontairement, par exemple. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportait ? De l'argent ? Un service quelconque ? Était-il en danger ?

Soudain, elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Hinata ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Oh, pour rien.

- D'accord.

- À tout à l'heure, Hinata.

- Oui, au revoir Shikamaru.

Ses doutes venaient de se concrétiser. Jamais Shikamaru ne lui aurait demandé comment ça allait. Les femmes, disait-il ? Galère.


	6. Chapter 5

Flashback

- Temari, tu me le promets ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

Le dernier mot lui fit faire un bond. Qu'il aimait l'entendre de sa bouche ! Cela sonnait si doucement, si tendrement.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas cette fois-ci ?

- Jamais, _mi amor_.

Et on en était rendu là. Son cœur fondit et il se précipita sur elle pour posséder ses lèvres rosées. Son haleine sentait le parfum aux fraises. C'était si bon ! Il voulut entrer plus profondément dans sa bouche, y entremêler sa langue. Cependant, Temari l'arrêta d'un geste délicat.

- Pas tout de suite. Nous en aurons bien le temps plus tard. Lui murmura-t-elle dans un soupir langoureux.

Il afficha une mine attristée et il s'éloigna d'elle avec résignation.

- Je t'en supplie _mi amor_. Juste une fois.

- Non, non ! Tu devras faire travailler ta patience. Lui répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire narquois.

- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi. Je suis fou de toi, Temari.

- Je sais, mon chou.

Voilà comment Shikamaru s'était embarqué dans un tel pétrin. Il était tombé sous le charme de la redoutable Temari. Maintenant, il en payait le prix. Elle était complètement cinglée, ça, il en était sûr. Pourtant, elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. C'était une fille authentique. Elle était quelque peu violente, mais très affectueuse avec des êtres chers. Malheureusement, elle était aussi manipulatrice. Extrêmement manipulatrice. Elle savait parfaitement contrôler les gens. Il se demandait aussi si ce n'était pas un talent. Bref, il en pinçait pour Temari et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Cependant, il ne s'était pas éprit de la bonne personne. Il aurait dû rester bien sagement dans son coin, s'il en avait été capable, et laisser l'affaire passer. Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Il l'aimait et il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Temari l'avait complètement piégé.

Si ce n'était que de ça, ça n'aurait pas été si pire que cela. Cependant, quelque chose d'encore plus grave amplifiait les faits. Il avait connu Temari en allant à la même école qu'elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs tendres enfances. Il l'avait toujours trouvé brutale et chiante. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu se passer d'elle. Puis, le temps les avait séparés et ils étaient retournés à leurs petits train-train quotidien. Ils se revoyaient de temps en temps pour une soirée entre amis, mais jamais sans plus.

Puis, du jour au lendemain, tout avait changé. Temari l'avait abordé subtilement sur le sujet, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lit une heure après. Qu'avait-il à faire de plus, sauf la satisfaire ? La réponse était : rien. Rien, mais rien du tout. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

Le SMS de la dernière fois ne disait pas grand-chose. Seule une petite phrase. Toute simple et toute petite qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. « _Je n'ai plus besoin de toi_. »

Cela lui avait fait mal. Terriblement mal. Il se sentait trahi au plus haut point. En plus qu'elle ne lui ait pas rendu sa promesse, elle l'abandonnait après en avoir fini avec lui. C'était la pire insulte qu'il pouvait lui arriver. C'était lui qui avait faussé la piste de Shino. À croire que celui-ci était stupide car non seulement il s'était trompé sur sa voix modifiée – qu'il avait pratiqué pendant longtemps avant de l'avoir correctement – et il l'avait cru. C'était d'une naïveté étonnante et Shikamaru avait eu extrêmement beaucoup de chance. Qu'allait trouver Shino au quai d'Ichigo ? Absolument rien. Une place vide et désuète. Bah, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de Shino puisque maintenant, il avait prit la décision de démissionner. De s'en aller quelque part pour y rester. D'abandonner les seules personnes qui tenaient peut-être encore à lui et de repartir une vie à zéro. Oublier Temari, le S.S.J. et l'enquête. Tout. Sauf elle.

Elle avait des allures de timides aux premiers abords. Cependant, lorsque tu la connaissais mieux, c'était une des pisteuses les plus redoutables qu'il pouvait y avoir. Elle avait un sens de la logique et de la répartie inébranlable. Elle était efficace et un brin perfectionniste. Il imaginait que tous les pisteurs devaient avoir ce genre de qualificatif. Elle était minutieuse et attentive. Mais avant tout, elle était une jeune adulte vivifiante. Elle était authentique. Elle était simplement elle. Et c'est ce Shikamaru aimait chez elle.

C'était tout de même un peu compliqué de se rapprocher d'elle car il y avait Temari. La fameuse Temari qui contrôlait tout et qui inspectait chaque petit détail de sa vie, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Il était vrai qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Cependant, elle n'était pas obligée de passer au peigne fin toutes les actions qu'il avait faites à chaque cinq minute !

Bref, c'était seulement compliqué. Trop compliqué. À vrai dire, c'était même _chiant_.

Au S.S.J., c'était le bordel. Tout le monde se bousculait dans tous les sens pour chercher des dossiers de n'importe quoi. Les papiers volaient un peu partout et les bureaux étaient dans un désordre et un vacarme assourdissant. Ino avait reçue un téléphone ce matin lui disant que le corps – supposément celui de Temari – n'était en fait pas le sien, justement. La fille, dont on avait appris le nom, était morte étranglée et avait subi plusieurs blessures et entailles profondes. Elle était tout de même assez connue des ordinateurs du S.S.J car c'était tout de même une pute. Elle fumait, elle se droguait et se prostituait. C'est ce qui se résumait à sa vie. On l'avait teinte en blond-doré pour créer la ressemblance. Pour le reste, c'était dame nature qui s'en était chargée. Elle s'appelait Naoki. Naoki Haruno. Ino avait fait des recherches sur elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait une sœur, mais elle n'était pas sûre.

Les Haruno avaient tout de même un arbre généalogique assez grand. Pour résumer, les Haruno avaient de la famille un peu partout dans le Japon. C'était une famille dispersée. Ils étaient nombreux de frères et sœurs et surtout d'enfant. Sakura Haruno en était une de ceux-là. Elle était à la tête, ou presque, d'une compagnie de pétrole extrêmement importante qui gagnait un chiffre d'affaires assez important. On devait s'imaginer qu'elle en gagnait tout autant. Elle était mariée à un chic type. Lui aussi était un très grand entrepreneur. Pour tout dire, ils étaient des personnages influents du Japon. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants encore avec lui. Malgré qu'elle fût encore jeune... et qu'elle avait peu de temps pour elle. « _Sakura Haruno... Ça me dit quelque chose ! ... OUI ! C'était l'ancienne petite amie de Naruto... Sa seule et unique petite amie !_ »

Son mari, quant à lui, s'occupait de gérer les finances du pays. Il était très renommé et surtout très riche. Son nom ? Itachi Uchiha. Au début, personne n'avait cru à leur relation. Cela s'avérait tout simplement impossible. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, c'était simple. Ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux et tout le monde le savait. Et tout le monde fût surprit lorsqu'ils annoncèrent officiellement leur union. Les médias avaient réagi avec force et consternation, on ne parlait que d'eux partout à la radio et la télévision. Même dans les magazines comme Society and Politic of Japan. Temari y avait justement fait un article. C'était brutal, un peu vulgaire et totalement dégradant. C'était peu dire si Sakura et Itachi détestait Temari. Les deux ensembles avaient violemment contestés ces préjugés et on avait finalement laissé tomber ce sujet devenu ennuyeux.

Ino referma le dossier et ferma l'ordinateur. Si Naoki était liée à Sakura et que Sakura était lié aux Haruno, ça ferait du bruit, cette affaire. Elle étouffa un juron et sortit de son bureau pour aller porter le dossier dans les classeurs. En refermant la porte, elle aperçut un bout de papier scotcher à sa porte. Elle le prit dans ses mains et lu le message avec stupéfaction.

« _Chère Ino. _

_Je m'adresse à toi pour que tu puisses passer le message aux autres. Je ne travaillerai plus sur cette enquête, ni sur rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Je m'en vais aussi loin que possible pour éviter de vous embêter. Dis à Hinata que je l'aimais beaucoup. Dis à Shino que je suis désolé, il comprendra. Et finalement, je te dis merci pour tout ce que tu as pu m'apporter. _

_Adieu_

_S. _»

« S » ? Pour Shikamaru ? C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ainsi en pleine enquête criminelle ! C'était absurde ! Oubliant son dossier, Ino courut vers le bureau de Shikamaru. Elle toqua un coup. Puis deux et trois. Finalement, elle entra sans permission et y découvrit un bureau vide. Trop tard. Il était partit. Elle pesta intérieurement et fit convoquer Hinata et Shino. La situation devenait sérieusement étrange.

« J'étais parti sans laisser de traces, ou presque. J'avais prit l'avion pour la première destination que j'avais vue : New York. J'allais me rendre là-bas dans la certitude que personne ne m'y attendait. J'avais vidé mon compte de banque et l'avait mis en liquide. Je parlais un peu anglais, pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour me débrouiller. Arrivé à New York, je m'étais loué un appartement tout de même correct dans un immeuble de vingt-et-une étages. Je n'avais pas trop de voisins bruyants. J'avais été chanceux sur ce coup-ci. Aussi, je m'étais rapidement trouvé une autre job, consistant à trier la marchandise dans une épicerie. C'était moins bien que mon ancien travail, mais ça payait encore le loyer. Ensuite, j'avais été dans une discothèque et y avait resté jusqu'à très tard. J'y avais rencontré une fille. Elle était jolie et intelligente. J'avais déjà son numéro de téléphone et nous avions passé une soirée ensemble. C'était bien et j'avais l'intention de la revoir. Elle s'appelait Tenten. Elle était aussi venue d'un pays d'Asie. Elle n'était cependant pas Japonaise, mais plutôt Chinoise. Bref, j'allais la revoir, point final. J'avais eu le temps de faire beaucoup de choses depuis mon arrivée. C'est que le décalage horaire était assez étonnant.

Je me sentais tellement libre. À New York, je vivais comme pour la première fois. Une vie merveilleuse m'attendait. Je le savais. »

Dans le bureau d'Ino, un silence de mort régnait. Shino était bouche bée et Hinata essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son calme et ses larmes. Shikamaru était partit ? Il était un traître ? Non ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire ça ! Quant à Shino, la situation le dépassait. Pour lui, le _Kidnap.09_ ne devait pas être plus compliqué que les autres. Soit ils réussissaient, soit ils échouaient. Mais là, toutes les histoires s'entremêlaient une sur les autres et se transformaient en une complètement irréelle.

- Ino ?

La voix d'Hinata les ramena tous à l'ordre.

- Oui ?

- Que se passera-t-il ? Je veux dire, que ferons-nous maintenant ? Nous n'avons pas de piste, ou presque pas et elles semblent toutes mener dans des culs-de-sac. Que devons-nous faire ? Devrions-nous attendre ? Et si nous attendions, nous attendrions quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Hinata... Je ne sais pas.

Et tous replongèrent longuement dans leurs souvenirs oubliant dans l'instant l'enquête et les meurtres. Tous savaient maintenant que leurs efforts ne mèneraient à rien. Ils devaient tous attendre. Ils devaient juste espérer et maintenant continuer leurs vies..


	7. Chapter 6

C'est lorsque le PDG de la plus grande compagnie d'armes n'était pas venu travailler ce matin qu'on avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient tous un peu au courant de ce qui se tramait et ce n'était guère rassurant. Peut-être que le patron avait de bonnes raisons de s'absenter. Cependant, il laissait habituellement une note à sa secrétaire ou il appelait pour prévenir qu'il allait prendre sa journée. Ce matin pourtant, tout le monde se regardait d'un air morose. Tous étaient extrêmement inquiets à propos de Gaara. Qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé ? Ça aurait pu être banal, comme ça aurait pu être bien d'autres choses. Malheureusement, c'était tout sauf ordinaire.

Le soir précédant, Temari et Gaara avait entamé un combat sanglant entre frère et sœur. Tout deux ne savaient qui en ressortirait vainqueur. Cependant, c'était une dernière bataille qu'ils se livraient. C'était leur salut qui était en jeu.

Ils s'étaient battus tout de même assez longtemps, coups de poings et coups de pieds fusant de partout. Un moment, Temari prenait l'avantage, l'autre moment, Gaara avait le dessus. On aurait pu même croire que ça ne finirait jamais. Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les deux se donnèrent un coup magistral sachant pertinemment que ce coup serait le dernier. La tempe fut touchée par celui de Gaara, la cage thoracique fut broyée par celui de Temari. Les deux subirent un violent choc avant de retomber par terre. Ils respiraient douloureusement et leur souffle diminuait dangereusement.

Ils étaient étendus sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes, presque simultanément, et se regardèrent d'un regard profond, empreint d'une sérénité que les deux n'avaient jamais su trouver. Empreint de tristesse, de nostalgie et de peur. C'était le moment ultime. L'instant du dernier espoir et du pardon.

Ils se prirent la main et relevèrent leurs têtes lentement. Ils firent un dernier soupir et fermèrent leurs yeux. Le temps était venu d'oublier et de se libérer. De leurs craintes, de leur colère, de tout...

C'était fini. Tout était fini. Ils s'étaient pardonné l'un envers l'autre. La paix fusait maintenant à travers la pièce.

Et ils laissèrent leurs âmes s'envoler vers le ciel.

Sakura regarda un instant la fenêtre, pensive. Du haut de l'immeuble, elle pouvait facilement apercevoir le ciel étoilé et la ville en lumière. C'était un spectacle tout simplement magnifique qu'elle était incapable de manquer le soir. Cela la revigorait. C'était comme, un instant de pur bonheur. C'était l'instant où elle était libre d'esprit, sans ces chiffres dérangeant ou sans ces arrogants concurrents.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et aperçu deux étoiles. Elles étaient plus brillantes que les autres. C'était un phénomène assez étrange. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait signifier ? Était-ce un signe ?

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un la prit de derrière par la taille.

- Bonsoir ma chérie.

Elle se retourna vivement et constata avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'Itachi.

- Bonsoir mon amour.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- He bien... Je m'inquiète Sakura. Je m'inquiète pour toi. On dirait que tu es plus... distante. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai fait qui t'a déplu ?

- Oh ! Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... bien...

- Tu peux tout me dire. Tout, Sakura.

Prise de panique, Sakura se mit à sangloter dans les bras d'Itachi.

- Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? As-tu mal ?

Elle continua de verser des larmes tandis qu'Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler.

- Oui... J'ai... J'ai mal, Itachi. Chuchota-elle.

- Où ?

- J'ai mal à mon cœur Itachi.

- Ton cœur ? Il ne va pas bien ?!

- Non Itachi ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je sais quelque chose Itachi ! Je sais quelque chose d'horrible.

Et elle repartit à sangloter de plus belle.

- Sakura ! Qu'y a-t-il de si pire pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Itachi... Je... Je sais l'histoire avec Gaara, Temari et Kankurô. Oh mon dieu ! Je sais qui a envoyé les menaces. Itachi, JE SAIS TOUT ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai peur Itachi... J'ai peur...

Itachi resta abasourdi un instant. Il la lâcha précipitamment et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Sakura, que sais-tu, bon sang !

- Je sais... tout...

- COMMENT ?

- Je...

- Tu...

- Je t'ai... Itachi ! Si tu savais comment je t'aime !

- Tu m'as... Ne me dis pas que tu m'as... trompé ?

- Oh, Itachi ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire...

Il s'éloigna d'elle et la foudroya du regard.

- C'EST-CE QUE TU APPELLES LA FIDÈLITÉ ?

- Non ! Itachi ! Écoute-moi !

- NON ! Tu m'as trahi Sakura. Comment as-tu PU ?!

- Itachi, je t'aime !

- Non, Sakura. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Oui ! Itachi, laisse-moi te raconter.

Il se tut un instant ce qu'elle prit comme une invitation.

- Tu étais parti en voyage d'affaire pour une journée ou deux. Des journées qui allaient s'éterniser, j'en étais sûre. Tu sais, tu me manquais déjà lorsque tu t'étais rendu à l'aéroport. J'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs, tu comprends ? Puis, soudainement, le téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Pas mon cellulaire, le téléphone de la maison ! Je me demandais qui ce pouvait bien être, puisqu'il n'y avait que la famille qui avait ce numéro. J'étais toute heureuse d'avoir enfin un appel lorsque j'entendis la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite, mais lorsqu'enfin j'ai pu identifier un visage sur la voix, je restai bouche bée. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas. Tu sais Naruto ? He bien, c'était lui. Je l'avais oublié dès la fin du lycée. Il ne m'importait guère, maintenant. Mais bref, il m'avait parlé de l'affaire dont il était en charge. Je crois que c'était le cinq mai. Maintenant que je me souviens. Bref, il m'avait appelé en panique. Il était vraiment choqué. J'essayai de dissimuler ma surprise pour le calmer lorsqu'il me déversa le flot de paroles que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre.

» Il m'avait raconté du début jusqu'à la fin ! C'était terrifiant, Itachi ! Vraiment, c'était une histoire absolument affreuse ! Et là, il me fit part de ses doutes, de ses soupçons. Au début, il croyait que c'était Gaara qui était allé se foutre dans un pétrin pareil. Cependant, ça ne tenait pas debout... Ou pas encore. Mais c'est lorsque Gaara lui dit une chose de trop qu'il comprit que son scepticisme face à lui était maintenant confirmé. Gaara était celui qui avait envoyé les menaces. Il se l'était envoyé à lui-même, faisant semblant qu'il avait peur. Mais il savait trop de choses. Trop de détails pour être peu informé. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Naruto l'heure exacte à laquelle il s'était fait envoyé la menace. C'était complètement stupide puisqu'il ne pouvait le savoir ! Lui-même avait dit qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans son bureau, comme par magie !

» Bref, ensuite, tout se déroula comme dans un film. Naruto fut écarté de l'affaire car ils croyaient tous qu'il était le harceleur. Et il était malheureusement le seul à savoir la vérité... Il ne pouvait appeler le S.S.J. puisqu'il n'y avait plus accès. Naruto n'était pas dupe. Et finalement, j'ai pris mon avion et je suis allée le voir...

» Oh mon dieu Itachi ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Il faisait tellement pitié à voir ! J'en avais le frisson. Oh Itachi ! C'est toi que j'aime. Tu le sais bien... Hein ?

- Sakura... Je ne sais plus quoi dire...

- Oh, Itachi !

- Non Sakura... Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir. Laisse-moi juste... le temps.

Et il partit d'un pas légèrement hésitant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit laissant un rai de lumière envahir la pièce. Et lentement, doucement, il sortit du condo et referma la porte d'une douceur absolue. Et lorsqu'elle fut complètement fermée, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie... Je l'ai perdu.

Les membres du S.S.J. avaient reprit le cours normal de leurs vies. Lentement, jours après jours, ils avaient su maîtriser la douleur et le questionnement. Ils avaient accepté le départ de Shikamaru, non sans mal, et était repartit à zéro. L'affaire Gaara-Temari avait été classée et on avait retrouvé ceux-ci dans l'immense demeure de Gaara, se tenant par la main. Lorsque les policiers étaient arrivés sur les lieux, ils avaient sentis une étrange aura protectrice et sereine. C'est là qu'ils avaient tous compris que c'était fini. Que tout était fini et qu'ils pourraient enfin respirer.

Ils pourraient enfin régler l'affaire une fois pour toute. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans la pièce où Gaara et Temari étaient, ils furent touchés par le pardon que s'offraient ceux-ci. L'une des policière se mit même à verser quelque larmes, signifiant douleur et compréhension. Tous portèrent respectueusement une main à leur cœur et soufflèrent leurs derniers espoirs pour ces âmes, quelques peu déchues.


End file.
